


A New Year's Announcement

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve, and it’s well known that Harry has an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Announcement

It was New Year’s Eve and Harry and Louis’ were sitting together in their apartment. The rest of the boys were having a party, but Harry and Louis had opted out, as they had some plans for midnight. Very important plans.

They were both quiet. A lot quieter than was normal for the two of them, especially at this hour of the night.

They were nervous, sitting next to each other on the couch and twiddling their thumbs.

It was eleven thirty now, and the moment of their big announcement was drawing near.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Harry said.

“Neither can I. I really can’t believe management agreed.”

“Took a lot of convincing, though.” Harry half-smiled, bumping Louis’ shoulder. “I still can’t believe how excited El was when you told her. She looked like she was going to burst.”

“She’s always known this was going to happen, Hazza. It’s not like she went into this blindly. I think she’s been more eager for you and I to come out than we have been. She’s been pissed at management forcing us to cover this up from the beginning, but she’s glad it was her and not some bitch who didn’t understand us. Her words, not mine.” Louis finished with a chuckle.

“Yeah. I’ve always liked her, even if I did get jealous of her sometimes.”

“No reason for jealousy, babe. You’re the only one for me, you know that.”

Harry nodded. He did know, “But she was still always taking you away from me and going on those stupid shopping trips. You and I used to go shopping together before all this started.”

“And we’ll go shopping again after this mess has been sorted out.” Louis said, “Tomorrow, even, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Harry said. “Just fifteen minutes now.” Harry said, looking at the clock on his phone.

It was common knowledge to the fans at this point that Harry would be making an announcement tonight. Many of them had been speculating, and quite a few had actually gotten it right. Harry wished he could just tell them that they were right as son as they’d guessed. He didn’t want to keep the fans in the dark any longer.

Sure, he was afraid of how many fans they’d lose after the announcement, but he also knew that for every fan they lost, there would be ten supporting and defending them. Their fans were wonderful, really, and even most of the ones who didn’t already suspect that he and his LouLou were dating would be supportive once they found out that they were together.

He bit his lip, deep in thought. He couldn’t believe they were really going to do this. Finally. Everyone would know, and he and Lou wouldn’t have to keep trying to hide it anymore. Not that they really did such a great job of that anyway. The majority of the fans had figured out that there was something going on between them ages ago. Some fans were even convinced that there had been something going on before it had started, but Harry figured it was because of the obvious crush he’d had on Louis from practically the day they met.

Or, at least, it had just started out as a crush. But when you spend nearly every minute of every day with a person, feelings tend to grow pretty fast, and in no time his feelings were getting out of hand. He’d never thought Louis would feel the same way, but as it turned out, he was wrong. So very wrong.

He loved Louis, and Louis loved him, and here they were, finally about to tell it to the world.

There was a nervous excitement fluttering in Harry’s stomach, and he thought he might throw up.

“You alright?” Louis asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You got all quiet for a minute there.”

“Just thinking.” Harry said, quietly.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lou smiled at him cheekily.

“Really? You’re going to use that old line?” Harry laughed.

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” Louis said, with a slight bob of his head back and forth.

Harry rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so fucking sassy sometimes.

“I was just thinking about…this.”

“This?”

“Us.” Harry elaborated. “Just…Everything about us. All the way back to X-Factor, and then when I finally found out you felt the same way I did, and then…now. Telling the fans. Finally getting to be completely and totally one hundred percent honest with them. It’s going to be amazing.”

“I love you.” Louis whispered, leaning into Harry’s chest.

“I love you, too, Boo Bear.”

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Harry looked down at his phone. Eleven fifty-nine.

“One minute, babe.” He announced.

Louis sat up quickly, looking at Harry, “We’re really doing this.” he breathed out.

“We’re really doing this.” Harry repeated. Whether as an affirmation to himself, or to Louis, he didn’t know.

They counted down the seconds together, “Five. Four. Three. Two. One!”

And then they were kissing. Nothing too passion-filled, seeing as this was going to be tweeted. Something closer to a peck, but something to make sure the fans knew this was not just a friendly peck on the lips for the new year, this was the real deal.

After Harry had snapped the picture on his phone they pulled away, smiling at each other.

“Step one: Complete.” Louis said, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend again, more properly this time.

Harry pulled away after a moment, “Alright, Lou, hold on. We can’t keep the fans waiting any longer, they’ll throw a fit.”

He typed up a quick tweet, which read, Happy New Year, everyone! From me and my amazing boyfriend, @Louis_Tomlinson! <3 I love you, Boo Bear. Attached to the tweet was the picture of he and Louis kissing from just a moment ago. He let Louis read the tweet to make sure he approved before pressing send.

Louis pulled out his phone and typed up a tweet in response, @Harry_Styles I love you, too, Hazza! Happy New Year! <3 xoxo

They waited a moment for the news to sick in before they both went to read their mentions. They were nervous for what they would find, but also relieved that the news was finally out.

The first tweet Harry saw was from El, Congrats to my favorite couple, @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson! So glad they can finally be themselves. :)

She really was quite the angel, wasn’t she?

“You picked yourself a good beard there, LouLou.”

“I pick good everythings.” Louis said, winking at Harry.

Louis and Harry each got a few hate tweets. A few from Elounor shippers, and some from Haylor shippers. They especially hated those. Harry and Taylor had never even gone on one date, fake or real. It pissed Harry off that everyone had thought they were together. Couldn’t he just spend time with girls without them becoming some hot topic?

Louis spotted a tweet from Ed Sheeran and read it aloud, @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson I knew it! Fucking knew it! You could’ve told me. Congrats, you twats.

Harry laughed out loud. Ed was such an idiot sometimes, but Harry supposed that was why they got along so well.

Niall tweeted next, Yes, finally my lads can just be themselves. Congrats to ya, @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson!!!

Then Zayn, Congrats, @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson. Love you, boys. Happy New Year.

And finally Liam, @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson You two are so cute, I’m going to be sick. Get a room! :p Congrats, boys.

“We’ve got some wonderful friends, haven’t we Hazza?”

“That we have.”

“I’m going fan-response searching.” Louis told him.

“Be my guest. I’m a little afraid.”

Louis was silent for a few moment, but then he spoke, “No need to be afraid, Hazza. Listen to this. ‘So happy you’ve finally gone public!’, ‘I knew it! I knew this day would come!’, ‘Many happy wishes to you two in this New Year, and for many years to come.’, ‘Fucking adorable.’, ‘Kiss again. You owe us for all this waiting.’, and my personal favorite, ‘Can I be the surrogate for your children?’”

Harry had been chuckling, but he began full out laughing at that last one.

“Wait a minute.” Louis said, holding up a finger to Harry. “El’s just replied to that last one. She said, and I quote. ‘The beard bares the children.’”

Harry was cracking up, slapping his knee and falling into Louis.

Louis laughed as well before he stopped, getting a serious look on his face, “I think she’s serious, Hazza.”

And then they were both cracking up, falling over onto each other. And then suddenly their laughter turned into giggle filled kisses. And then slow, soft kisses. And then heavy, passion filled kisses. And soon they were in bed, naked, just kissing and nothing more.

“I love you, Boo Bear. I’m so glad everyone can finally know.”

“I feel the same. I love you, too, Hazza.”

Their Twitter mentions were still blowing up long after they had continued their kisses, made love, and gone to sleep.

They awoke to thousands of words of encouragement, and only a rare few tweets filled with angry words.

Yeah. Coming out had definitely been the best way to go, and long overdue.


End file.
